Taking Over Me
by GiLaw
Summary: Sparx is now evil. Nova is determined to get him back. She needs him back . . . Song is Taking Over Me by Evasenscence


**WAZZUUUUUUUUUUUUP?!**

**So one of the things I like to do while typing is listen to music (****NOT**** Justin Bieber!). I've been listening to a lot of Evanescence lately and one song caught my attention and gave me a little idea.**

**The song is "Taking Over Me" and it reminded me of Fire Of Hate/Soul Of Evil. This is my first song fic so don't expect much but WHO GIVES A SPARKY? ****LET'S GET THIS SPARKY DONE!**

* * *

**Taking Over Me**

Nova looked out the window. She didn't know how she was feeling. But she knew how much she missed Sparx. It wasn't like the time when he had been captured by Scrapperton. This was much scarier, much more serious. Everything had happened so quickly and now that he was evil and out to resurect Skeleton King instead of helping his own teammates . . . Nova sighed sadly.

**You don't remember me, but I remember you . . .**

She had always thought she hated him. Whenever he'd flirted with her, it had always annoyed her. But deep inside she couldn't help wondering why he was such a flirt . . .

**I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you . . .**

Nova just couldn't help it. Every day she always told herself that she hated Sparx. But his ego, his cockiness, his courage, the way he flirted with her . . . it was just . . . irresistable . . .

**But who can decide what they dream?**

**And dream I do . . .**

The yellow simian bit her lip, trying to hold the tears back. She didn't want to show it too much but she was scared.

_'Sparx could stay evil forever,' _she thought to herself. _'And then . . . No. I need to get him back . . . I have to . . .'_

**I believe in you**

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

Nova looked up and realised how depressed she was feeling. She hadn't felt this way when Antauri had died or when Chiro had left them or when she had found out how close she had been to her creator before he'd become Skeleton King . . . this was different . . .

**I have to be with you**

**To live**

**To breathe**

**You're taking over me**

"It's gonna be okay, Nova," she heard Jinmay say and looked over to see the robot girl smiling at her encouragingly. "We'll get Sparx back."

Nova sighed again. "We might get him back," she murmured. She gave Jinmay a look. "But what if he stays evil? What if that fire's corrupted him forever?"

Chiro heard this and stepped up. "No way, Nova. The Power Primate can overcome any evil."

Nova looked down at her feet. "That's the same thing we said about Mandarin."

**Have you forgotten all I know?**

**And all we had?**

Mandarin . . .

Nova looked back out the window. What had happened? Why had Mandarin become so . . . evil? She rested her head against the window feeling more depressed than ever.

She had been so upset when they had to kick him out. He was such a jerk . . . but Sparx was jerk too . . .

Her head was spinning in confusion. She had no idea what she was thinking.

The Alchemist had left her . . .

Mandarin had left her . . .

But Sparx never had.

**You saw me mourning my love for you**

**And touched my hand**

But Sparx was evil now.

**I knew you loved me then**

A tear fell down her face. Nova scrunched up her eyes, feeling ridiculous for crying over something so . . . She opened her eyes again and bit her lip.

No.

She couldn't let the thought affect her concentration. She had to focus if she wanted Sparx back.

**I believe in you**

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

She just had to get Sparx back. If he didn't turn back good again then her life would never be the same again.

**I have to be with you**

**To live**

**To breathe**

**You're taking over me**

Nova turned her attention to the window she was looking out. For the first time, she noticed her reflection through the glass. Her face looked so upset and yet so determined. Nova reached out with her hand, her reflection copying her and she gently touched her cheek. It felt like she was touching Sparx's cheek.

**I look in the mirror and see your face**

Several memories swarmed into Nova 's head. From the Sun Riders, to the Jungle Girl, the Giant Princess, the time when Formless clones disguised as Chiro had attacked, the Night of Fear, the Vreen. The moment when they had almost gotten shredded by that rubbish fan. That wormhole . . . Nova clenched her first at the thought, her reflection doing the same.

She scrunched up her eyes again at the thought. Why had she interrupted him when she knew what he was going to say? If she had known what would have happened, she wouldn't have been so rude. Nova opened her eyes and instead of her reflection, she saw Sparx instead.

**If I look deep enough**

**So many things that are just like you are taking over**

A determined look washed over Nova's face. She stood up straight. Those memories were the reasons why she . . .

Nova sighed. She knew it. She loved Sparx.

That love was too much to loose him.

**I believe in you**

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

**I have to be with you**

**To live**

**To breathe**

**You're taking over me**

"Nova?"

She turned around to see Antauri looking at her. The silver simian lowered his eyebrows. "It's time."

Nova nodded. "Okay. I'm ready."

She followed her teammates outside the room. But not before glancing back at the empty red tube that sat next to her yellow one. She sighed and turned around, more determined that ever to get Sparx back.

She needed him back. Her life depended on it.

**I believe in you**

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

**I need to be with you**

**To live**

**To breathe**

**You're taking over me . . .**

**Taking over me . . . **

**You're taking over me . . .**

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed my first song fic! I'll try to come up with more of them if I can!**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- ENOUGH WITH THE EVANSECNENCE! LET'S GET HYPER! XD**


End file.
